mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Saturday War
Background and buildup Initial attack phase Novak took the route from Isimzia to Polyarnaya Zvezda, the capital. Airsupport, the element of suprise, concentrated forces and luck allowed them to take much of the city suprisingly fast, its carriers began the battle for air superiority whilst still trying to support the advance, it was aided by a UP carrier and madrid airbase and was able to manage the strain, the Lupinis carriers also managed to survive. The fight for air superiority continues with the invaders air resources focusing on that now that ground forces have gained a defensible position. The UP forces meanwhile managed to occupy the southern area south of the barracks with little military resistance though the difficult terrain slowed the deployment and advance considerably, which has now been halted by sporadic clashes whilst heading north. This first stage has been generally considered a success for the invasion force, the Lupinis forces are now regrouping after the initial disruptions Operation Swiftmas Taylor Swift apparently likes some dark humour, naming an operation (Merry) Swiftmas aimed at getting air superiority over Lupinis. This is happening while Novak ground forces focus on securing and holding the Lupinis capital and establishing a supply chain. The reserve forces back in Novak however are concerned over recent guerilla attacks in the south west, and Mr.T is considering moving forces into other parts of Lupinis to form part of a buffer, or to connect to UP fighters. As for Operation Swiftmas RNAS Paterazm, RNAS Taldraza and RNAS Isimzia with a large blimp fleet headed south past P.Z to locate and engage LPAS Sol. The attacking force was severely damaged as SAM attacks came from all directions and the fleet being pincered. However superior numbers from concentration and particular superior number of attack jets the mission of taking out LPAS sol was accomplished, the LPAS was disabled and crash-landed though not 100% unsalvagable. RNAS Taldraza was lost in the operation and the fleet prompty headed back to more secure airspace despite aims to project power. Meanwhile, UP forces and Lupinis forces on the southern front do not advance either way, sporadic fighting is still happening but there is now a more clear front line, both sides are reluctant to advance due to the long distance for reinforcements, but the recently aquired desert territory of UP to the east gives more concrete goals to the UP side. However, there have been sightings of Lupovan fighers in Varjao Outside powers become involved The AAC announced it was to invade Lupinis and around the same time the Stahl Federation began a dimplomatic campaign to get the UP to withdraw from the war. There have been minor gurilla attacks in varjao and on Sevdayerpol, eneral Gorbyvec decides to cut his losses and orders a slow, partial retreat to new defensive positions in the east. Stahl upped the stakes and decided to intervene in UP occupied region and tensions dramatically escalated. Amun-Seth also mobilised to defend its ally, UP. Salopian Empire became involved wanting to project influence. President Swift and Emperor Edmunds met in Shrewsbury to discuss SEs involvement, SE paradropped forces in Lupinis territory in the center to aid Novak forces Operation Swiftmas II A battle for air dominance over west Lupinis was fought with losses on both sides, including the joint HMS Roberto that Swift said she would consider replacing based on the outcome of the war. The SEs forces played a key role in capturing the capital but shortly withdrew afterwards. During this battle Santa wandered into contested airspace and was mistakenly killed by a surface to air missile. After this, west of the river was considered fairly safe for the defenders. Gorbyvec changed the capital to a city in the west called Nadezdi, derived from "hope". UP meanwhile became exhausted politically and withdrew from the war overtly while providing half its budget to Novaks war effort. Stahl sent in a force to former UP occupied territory led by 2 airborne carriers. At this point it did seem like things were somewhat evening out. Stuff happened Stahls 3 carriers began to eliminate Novak carriers, eventually a co-ordinated and overwhelming response was formed that downed 2 of them. Meanwhile UP rejoined cutting off Stahl. Stahl retaliated directly at UP and ICBMed Lotiripol airbase. The Dark Crusaders threatened intervention to defend UP and the escalation was stopped with an agreement by both sides to withdraw. Currently it is just Novak Vs Lupinis. UP sending aid to Novak and Shaderia and Stahl aiding Lupinis. Dalania suggested peace be formed Ceasefire It became obvious to both sides that a total victory either way would be impossible, the expense of the war was begining to build up and war exhaustion was taking its toll. Novak had made significant gains but was questioning its ability to keep them, so Swift offered Gorbychef, whos country was effectivly split in 2 a ceasefire. The peace gave two sides the opportunity to recover. Negotiations could then begin - would white peace be declared and reconciliation reached? Would Novak use its gains to force concessions out of Lupinis? or would the peace just be an opportunity for both sides to prepare for round 2? Treaty of Ravetown Given the importance of the land in the west and the center, and not wanting the east Lupinis to fall to Stahl influence the allies proposed a land exchange. Naturally it was weighted towards Novak and UP, as Novak had made significant gains, but President Swift promised to give some land in Lupinis to increase its defensibility towards Novak as a way to promise peace in the future. Moonmoon of Lupinis suggested they come to his cousin Doges unbirthday party. The details of the treaty were agreed upon and it was enacted and to be fully formalised in Ravetown, at Doges house at the begining of the party with "Much light, many flash" Swift, Cyrus, Moonmoon and Doge amongst other dignitaries were present. Other countries were invited to observe the signing and also party. Category:Wars